Gohan
Gohan is a powerful character in the Dragon Ball series. He is the son of Goku and Chi-Chi, brother of Goten and presumably Zaiko. Gohan has a vast number of transformations like the Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan and in AF, the Super Saiyan 4. He was also trained by Piccolo, Goku's former rival. However, Gohan becomes best friends with Piccolo. Information Dragon Ball AF Xicor Saga After Goku left with Shenron, peace has returned and Gohan is now a professor in Orange Star High School. It looks that he trained Goten because the city needed a hero after the Great Saiyaman, so he made Goten become the Great Saiyaman 3. When he sensed that Goten was in danger, he went to investigate and founded Zaiko and a mysterious goddess. Then Vegeta and Trunks appeared, and Vegeta tried to kill Zaiko, but he brushes Vegeta aside like an insect. Then Gohan's tail suddenly reappears in the battle. He transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 for the first time without turning into a Golden Great Ape (Because he had turned into a Golden Great Ape before the start of this saga) then he battles with Zaiko, but he is way too strong, not even Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Trunks make a battle of Zaiko. But despite their combined power and Gohan's attempt to call Goku to make a Father-son Kamehameha (due to Goku being in a sealed world, the attempt fails even though something had caught Goku's attention), they are ultimately no match for Zaiko and waste all their power. Then Kibitoshin appeared and tried to use the Kai-Kai-Sealing Wave to seal Zaiko in the restored Z Sword, after two tries he succeds (with Gohan's help) and Kibitoshin sealed him in the Z Sword, then Lila tried to break the seal but Kibitoshin grabs her and self destructs, much to Gohan's, Karrkaz's, and Vegeta's dismay. Dragon Ball AF (Young Jiji) Ize Saga Gohan, now 39, is a professor. He has lived a quiet life for three years. But that changes when Ize arrives. He, along with Uub, Vegeta, Pan, Trunks and Goten go to where Ize has landed. There, they watch as Ize and Vegeta engage in battle. Then, Ize transforms into his second form and Vegeta must go to his SS4 form. But then, Gohan instructs Goten, Trunks and Uub to help Vegeta who needed help. Goten and Trunks fuse and Uub powers up and they both charge in. Gohan requests that Pan help him reach Super Saiyan 4 with Vegeta's blutz wave projector. It works and Gohan charges into battle. Eventually Ize transforms again and trashes Vegeta, Uub, Gotenks and finally Gohan. Pan is enraged by this and charges at Ize. Ize kills her which causes Gohan's anger to surpasses its limits and he becomes a Super Saiyan 5. He gives Pan's body to Gotenks and begins to thrash Ize, enraged. Transformations Great Ape Just like his father, Gohan was born with tail. Gohan's first transformation became a Great Ape when he was kidnaped by Piccolo. Actually Gohan was trained by Piccolo to become stronger to fight two strong saiyans that will come to Eartg soon. Gohan was trained in desert by Piccolo, he was left by Piccolo on top of a high rock. And it was a full moon night, Gohan stares the moon and transformed into a Great Ape. Super Saiyan 1 Gohan achieved this form in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber while training with his father. While training with Goku, Gohan thinks about all the other times he was not able to help his friends whenever they were in danger while his friends helped him out if he was in danger. Thinking about this, Gohan becomes overwhelmed with rage, allowing him transform into a Super Saiyan. Full-Powered Super Saiyan In this form Gohan and his father Goku are stronger than Ultra Super Saiyans and don't lose speed while increasing the strength. They can even increase their the power level without transforming. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan first transforms into a Super Saiyan Level 2 in the Cell Games, when Cell crushes Android 16's disembodied head, killing #16. Super Saiyan 3 Gohan gains this form shortly after his fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed). In this form Gohan is far stronger than Gotenks, Vegeta And Goku. Golden Ozaru Gohan gained this form after Dragon Ball GT and was able to overcome his primal instincts to gain his mind and evolve. Super Saiyan 4 It is said that in DBAF, during his time as a professor, he was still indeed training. It is presumed possibly that he has achieved the Golden Great Ape in this time period though it is currently unknown for sure except the fact that he has achieved SSJ4 and that this was before the series. This is Gohan's strongest form (besides the SSJ5 form achieved in Young Jij's DBAF). He first put this form into use whenfighting Xicor and managed to put up a good fight, even though Xicor was on the winning side, and then ultimately Xicor overpowers Gohan, forcing ALL the Z Fighters to fight him. Super Saiyan 5 Gohan achieves this form when Pan is killed by Ize. He also is one of the powerful saiyans in the 7th universe while in the form. Gohan uses this form in Dragon Ball AF and Dragon Ball Absalon. Special Forms Unlock Potential Not actually a form but gohan uses it a lot when he was younger which always saved him when he needed a power boost. Great Saiyaman Protector of the city as he calls himself, this is Gohan's secret identity as a crime fighter in the city. He soon meets his first rival (and soon to be girlfriend) Videl who tries to unmask him. His costume was made by Bulma though nobody really liked his costume. They all said it looked great on him except for Piccolo. Mystic/Ultimate In this form Gohan can easily out class all of the Z Fighters. This form alows Gohan to tap in his potential and use all of his powers without losing energy he can also absorb energy in this form to make him even more powerful. Infected In the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT Gohan was infected by Baby the Tuffle parasite and Baby gained complete control over Gohan's Mind and body Baby Gohan Gohan as Baby Gohan is far more powerful than he was in Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT. In this form Gohan can go Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3. Category:Toyble's Dragon Ball AF Category:Saiyans Category:Hero